


Mawile Gaming

by COOL1nate



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Twitch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: A streamer meets his favorite Pokemon and teached it how to play games.





	Mawile Gaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alchem Games](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alchem+Games).



> Go check out Alchem Games on:
> 
> Twitch: twitch.tv/alchemgames
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/Alchem_games

I shut the door behind me as I walk into my house with a bag full of groceries... Well, actually it's only filled with combos since that's all I can really afford at the moment but, hey, it's something. "I'm home," I say as I take the bag into the kitchen and set it on the counter. I look around but I can't find my little buddy. Usually they would have appeared by now, especially when they know I'm bringing food home. I walk into the livingroom to see if I can find them in there. I then hear a noise in the kitchen causing me to quickly run back in. It doesn't suprise me that I see the bag full of combos spilled all over the floor with a little Mawile eating them all up. I smile and giggle slightly.

"I take it you were hungry Mawile?"

"Mawile," They respond back to me while continuing to feed the big mouth on the back of it's head.

"Hey, I got you a little something." They look up to me. I pull out a Switch Lite from inside of my coat and hand it to Mawile. "I even set up your own account and everything" They take it and stare at it with wide eyes. "I also got you this." I pull out a hard copy of Minecraft and also hand it to them. Their eyes widen even more as they take the box from me. They open it up and take the game cartredge out. However, instead of placing it in their new Switch system, they toss it behind them allowing for its big mouth to catch it. After a while though, it soon spits it out. It's a good thing Nintendo made their cartrages taste bitter. I go pick up the cartrage and hand it back to them.

"Why don't you try building something in the game while I go stream. When I'm done, I'll see what you made. Sounds good?"

"Mawile!" They take the cartrage and waddle into the livingroom. I smile watching my little baby. I then go to my room and start streaming.

* * * * *

"And, on that note, I'll see you guys all later. Thanks for chiming in, thanks for all the support, just thanks in general for enjoying the stream. Go show this dude lits of love, hit them up with a follow, and I'll see you all later. Bye!" With those words spoken, the raid commenced and my stream ended. I let out a sigh as I look at the time. "I wonder how Mawile is fairing."

Leaving my room, I enter the livingroom. "Hey, Mawile. How's the..." I stop talking when I see Mawile is crying on the coutch. "Mawile? What's wrong?" They don't respond as they continue sobbing. I see their Switch on the floor next to the coutch with an all too familiar You Are Dead screen. I respawn and find myself next to a bed in a nice little pokeball themed house. Exiting the house, I am greeted with half of a giant statue of myself. The bottom haugh looks like it was exploded by something big. Shock and joy fills my body as I realize that my Mawile; a Pokemon, created this. I look back to Mawile who is still sobbing. I set the Switch down next to them as I go to my room to grab my own. I turn it on and start up Minecraft. I walk back into the livingroom and tap on Mawile's shoulder. They look up at me and see that I have joined their world.

"Let's finish building it together," I say as I wipe the tears from their eyes. A small smile grows on their face as they pickup their Switch and show me where the building materials are to finish building the statue. The two of us have a grand time blacing blocks and slaying monsters. Eventually, we finish the statue. We both walk a fair distance away to get a good view of the statue. I'm still blown away that they managed to create it, even if i helped a bit. It looks stunning. Mawile then notices something behind the Alchem statue, something they didn't notice before. They go towards it and soon realize that it's a small statue of them.

"I had a few extra blocks so I thought I'd build you a little something. I kind of messed up on the giant mouth... and on the arms... and... Alright, so it's not the best but I at least tried." I almost fall backwards as I am tackled with a hug from Mawile. I feel tears from their eyes fall on my clothes. I hug them gently.

"You're the best Mawile anyone could ask for."


End file.
